Death, Where Are You?
by Mikky-sama
Summary: Jangan sekali-kali mencari kematian. Atau kematian itu akan mendatangimu dan meminta sesuatu yang berharga darimu. Nyawa. #FirstHoror


**Disclaimer : **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Death, Where Are You?_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Horror_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU_, alur membingungkan, mungkin gak begitu serem, _OOC_ untuk persiapan

**A/N :**

Ehehem.. *berdehem*. Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir Januari ini Mikky gak _publish fiction_ sama sekali, ya._. Maaf, ini terkait kesehatan Mikky yang _drop_. Gak tau kenapa. Dan gak ada yang kasih tau penyakit Mikky =w= *orang-orang ini sengaja, ya?*. Bundaku hampir keceplosan tapi gak jadi keceplosan. Sial! _Fiction_ ini terinspirasi dari situs _blog_ yang berisi cerita horor dan misteri dalam bahasa inggris. Karena bosan gak boleh main, Mikky akhirnya _blogwalking all day long_. Oke, daripada gak jelas ngomongin apa, mending liat profil Mikky yaw :3 ada info-info (?) penting (baca : GAK PENTING). _Let's check it out_!

_**Death, Where Are You?**_

Hinata duduk di depan meja riasnya. Cermin di depannya memantulkan seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan surai _indigo_-nya. Semburat tipis merah muda tidak pernah meninggalkan tempatnya.

Wajahnya yang manis itu tampak sedikit kacau. Dia meniupkan nafas dari mulutnya ke atas sehingga poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya terbang ke atas dan jatuh lagi ke tempatnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Dia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak manis di mejanya. Dia mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang.

_**To**_** : Sasuke**

**Kalau dalam satu jam kau tidak datang, aku tidak memaafkanmu.**

_Send_.

Hinata berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia membuka _browser_ di ponselnya. Membuka situs jejaring sosial.

_**Death, where are you?**_

_Post_.

Hinata melempar ponselnya di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba dia jatuh tertidur.

Dirasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

_**From**_** : Sasuke**

**Maaf, Hinata. Aku terjebak macet.**

Hinata mendesah membaca pesan masuk itu. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia bangun dari tempatnya tertidur. Dia membuka _browser_-nya. Membuka jejaring sosial yang sama dengan jejaring sosial yang sebelumnya. Ada seseorang yang memberi komentar pada status yang di-_post_ tadi.

_**Death Eater**_ : _I'm here._

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Siapa kau?

_**Death Eater**_ : Death.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Apakah aku mengenalmu?

_**Death Eater**_ : Tidak. Tapi aku mengenalmu.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Apakah kau seorang teman di sekolahku?

_**Death Eater**_ : Ya.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Kau siapa?

_**Death Eater**_ : Aku yang biasanya duduk di sebelah kananmu di kelas matematika.

Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat. Mengingat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya pada kelas matematika. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di kelasnya. Hinata pun menutup _browser_-nya. Mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

_**To**_** : Sakura**

**Sakura, apakah kauingat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kananku di kelas matematika?**

_Send_.

Satu pesan masuk.

_Open_.

_**From**_** : Sakura**

**Tidak. Seingatku di situ kosong.**

Hinata membuka _browser_-nya kembali dan menuju situs tadi.

_**Death Eater**_ : Halo? Kau di sana?

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Apakah kau benar teman di sekolahku?

_**Death Eater**_ : Sebenarnya bukan.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Kenapa kau di sini?

_**Death Eater**_ : Karena kau memanggilku.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Aku tidak memanggilmu.

_**Death Eater**_ : Ya. Kau memanggilku ke sini.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Apa yang kau mau?

_**Death Eater**_ : Mengambil nyawa seseorang.

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Siapa?

_**Death Eater**_ : Kau? Siapa yang kau mau?

**Hyuuga Hinata** : Kau gila!

_**Death Eater**_ : Atau pacarmu?

**Hyuuga Hinata** : _WEIRDO_!

Hinata menutup ponselnya dan melemparnya ke ranjangnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia merasa seseorang mengawasinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada orang.

Tiba-tiba telponnya berdering. Seseorang menelponnya.

**Sasuke **_**is calling**_**...**

_Answer_.

"Halo?" sapa Hinata pada orang di seberang teleponnya. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di ranjangnya.

"Halo, apakah kau pacar orang yang bernama Sasuke?" Bukan suara Sasuke yang membelai telinga Hinata melainkan suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku menggunakan ponsel Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pejalan kaki yang membawa Sasuke-_san_ ke rumah sakit. Dia mengalami kecelakaan karena mengebut. Aku tidak menemukan kontak bernama ayah atau ibu di ponselnya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menghubungimu. Maaf, karena dia kehilangan banyak darah dia tidak bisa diselamatkan," jelas perempuan itu panjang lebar.

Lutut Hinata terasa lemas. Dia jatuh ke lantai. Air hangat terasa di pipinya. "Tidak mungkin," bisik Hinata.

"Halo? Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Di mana kau? Kau membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Rumah Sakit _St. Agnes_," jawab penelpon. Hinata langsung menutup ponselnya.

Hinata menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dia keluar kamar. Berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya dan tak lupa menguncinya saat berada di luar. Dia menuju mobil hitamnya.

Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia membawa mobilnya melewati jalan tol. Hinata terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dan saat sampai di tikungan tajam, dia membanting setirnya. Maksudnya menginjak rem tetapi rem mobilnya tak terinjak oleh kakinya. Teriakannya pun tak keluar sangking takutnya. Mobilnya terpontang-panting, berputar-putar dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Akhirnya mobil itu menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan.

**BRUK.**

"Aw," pekik Hinata saat dia tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia mengangkat pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Dia masih di kamarnya. Tapi bedanya, sekarang dia di lantai.

"Aku jatuh dari ranjang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia berusaha duduk dari tempatnya jatuh. Dia menggosok bagian kepada yang terbentur dengan lantai.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan beberapa pesan dan beberapa panggilan mampir di ponselnya. Dibukanya satu per satu. Semuanya dari Sasuke.

_**From**_** : Sasuke**

**Maaf, Hinata. Aku terjebak macet.**

Dia mulai mengingat mimpinya. Dia jadi cemas dengan Sasuke.

**Ting tong.**

Bel rumah Hinata terdengar. Tanda seseorang datang ke rumahnya.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan melihat sosok Sasuke membawa boneka beruang yang cukup besar.

Hinata langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata seraya melihat wajah, tangan dan tubuh Sasuke. Berharap tak ada luka.

"Tidak. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata yang mendapat respon dingin seperti itu menghempaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum kepada Hinata. Dia memberikan bonekanya kepada Hinata.

"Tadi, janjinya jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga," kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang, jam berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jam empat lebih dua puluh lima menit," jawab Sasuke seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Hinata mengambil boneka yang diberikan Sasuke. "Aku marah," kata Hinata seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ih, gitu aja marah," kata Sasuke seraya mencubit pipi Hinata yang chubby. Hinata pun tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang baik-baik saja. Mungkin mimpi itu hanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan Sasuke.

**Tamat**

Mikky-_sama_ : waaaaaaaah... aneh. Oya, _partner_ (?) Mikky kali ini bukan Chocolatos lagi. Sekarang Mikky ditemani oleh teman fiksi Mikky. Panggilanny Chika tapi nama panjangnya Sica El Barca (nama yang aneh XD). Namanya terinspirasi dari seseorang. Hehe.

Chika : _Konnichiwa_ ^^

Chocolatos : aku tergantikan *pukulin tanah*

Mikky-_sama_ : terimakasih sudah baca _fiction_ ini. Harap _review_-nya dan kunjungi profil Mikky, yaw :3


End file.
